poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Autobots and Crash and his friends vs. Soundwave and Sideways
This is how Autobots and Crash and his friends vs. Soundwave and Sideways goes in Showdown. Crash Bandicoot: Ok, guys, Let's help... as a purple shot stops him in his tracks What the? at Soundwave and Sideways You! Soundwave: Not so fast, Ferret boy and Space Cowboy! Sideways: You guys are gonna wreck everything. Optimus Prime: Get out of our way now! Crash Bandicoot: And one thing, you two. I'm not a ferret! I'm a Bandicoot!! Sideways: C'mon. Have you no sense of drama? Sidecord: Me and Spikewave are on the heroes side, Sideways. Me and Discord have something in common. Spikewave: We need to help Ryan defeat Starscream and grab the Omega Lock, friend. Soundwave: I don't think so. The only getting the Omega Lock is Lord Starscream. Sidecord: So what? You and Spikewave are friends, so you can move from the scene. Soundwave: We got a lot of right on that little jam section upstairs and you, guys, definitely weren't invited to sit in. So fade. Spikewave: Codylight is my friend so he can protect me because I fled Planet X. Soundwave: That makes you and Sidecord traitors. Sidecord: No. That is because our home was about to blow up. Sideways: You joined the Autobots, thus making you traitors of Planet X. Emmet: Planet X? Soundwave: Why don't you all just sit back and listen while the DJ spins this story. Flashback Soundwave: narrating Back in the day, Planet X was known far and wide is a place to be for high tech gear. You name a piece of technology and the bots on Planet X have already thought of it, made it and spun it into something better. With that technology, Planet X was top dog of the universe. Blazing any planet that stood against it. But check it. Our world was running of juice. So, our old school beat have to find another place to live. They picked Gigantion. The bots of Gigantion knew they were going to get served, so they used the Cyber Planet Key to make themselves and their planet super-size. With their new size and strength, the bots of Gigantion fought Planet X to a stand-still. Our fore fathers have no choice but to pump up the tech, making more and more dangerous weapons. In the end, they created a master blaster so powerful, that even they couldn't control it. They pulled their own trigger. Planet X was destroyed. ends Sidecord: So my bro and I fled our home and join the heroes. Bertram T. Monkey: It's your planet that attacked first. It's their fault! Soundwave: It's your fault! Codylight Sparkle: Maybe I can give you something. Leobreaker Ready to link up? Leobreaker: Ok, Codylight. retracts his arm as his Jetpack flies off Codylight Sparkle: If we would beat those clowns, we are going to do it with teamwork. Leobreaker: If Ryan wins against Starscream, he would reform him. transforms to an arm Codylight Sparkle: Even with the Magic of Friendship, Sunset will be happy. Leobreaker: Ryan will be happy for Twilight. Codylight Sparkle: You did remember Twilight, buddy. combine and the jetpack flies to Codylight and combine as well. A hand appears Codylight Sparkle: Let's go! Savage Claw Mode! Evil Ryan: You two are asking for it. Matau T. Monkey: From what my twin and I hear, they're pretty lame as fighters! Maybe they want to challenge us to a dance competition, or a poetry slam! Sideways: And maybe YOU ought to leave the comedy to the professionals. Crash Bandicoot: Like us. Timon: Let me at Them! warps to Override Soundwave: Hello. Override: Go back to Japan! kicks Override's gun away from her and knocks her out and picks her up Soundwave: I was... appears behind him Spikewave: Hi, friend. Soundwave Soundwave: Former friend. And you won't be around forever to keep me from having Override as my queen. Spikewave: Oh yes I can. I'll do it Date A Live style!out his guns and starts firing at Soundwave dodges all of them Spikewave: Owlowbeak, eject! Operation: Extermination. ejects Owlowbeak, which transforms into a robot version of Owlowiscious Soundwave: Laserbeak, eject! Operation: Extermination. ejects Laserbeak Evil Ryan: I can help ya out. CYBER KEY POWER!!!! Ryan's Cyber Key unlocks his rocket-powered boxing gloves Evil Ryan: Ready to box, Sideways? Ding, ding! Ryan punches Soundwave and Sideways Evil Ryan: Soundwave. When we're done with you, the only sound coming out of you will be your voice begging for mercy! Soundwave: Big talk. hit by Evil Ryan Let's see if you can back it up. Sideways: The bigger they are, the harder they fall! Bertram T. Monkey: his Void Gear Keyblade and hits Sideways Even little guys like you fall really hard. Now, let's see how well you fly! Sideways into the air Soundwave: Oh. That's just sad. Sidecord: Come on, Fluttershy! I know you are kind. Be cruel to Soundwave. Arrivederci! Fluttershy: Ok. spins and Soundwave gets hit Spikewave: Override. You ok? Override: Yeah. Codylight Sparkle: I could give Soundwave a point. CYBER KEY POWER!!!!!! Cyber Key unlocks his claws and charges at Soundwave Matau T. Monkey: Evil Ryan passes it off to Matau. And it's Matau for the win! his Keyblade at Sideways head spins Sideway: Whoa! Matau T. Monkey: I guess this reminds us of the Unicron battles. Category:Ryantransformer Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Transformersprimfan